Invisible
by ZeroXxKid
Summary: Kai the Stalker...that sounds so wrong.But what else can you do when you've fallen in love with someone you don't know at all? Kai x Whoever you want it to be


Alrighty...this was meant to be an essay for my school, but I decided to also post it on FF for...no reason? Hah. Anyway, enjoy!

Pairing: Kai x (Whoever you think the 'target' is)

Based a little on Clay Aiken's song 'Invisible', so yeah, don't own the song, nor Kai, but I own the DJ! Bwahah.

* * *

He walked along the sidewalks and through the traffic light's green man. As the place got more crowded, the faster he would walk, trying to keep in range of his target. Everyday, without fail, he would do this, and somehow, the person seemed to be oblivious to his stalking. Everyday, Kai would follow his target around, until that target of his walked into the gates of a prestigious university. Then, he would have to turn either left or right to avoid being caught for the supposed illegal doing of stalking. 

Of course, there were days that his target seemed to be more aware of the surroundings and would turn back every so often, as if looking out for people like him. Those were the days that Kai had to keep on his toes. Thankfully, due to his job as a manager of a Beyblade Parts manufacturing company, he had ample amount of money to buy different sets of clothing to hide from his target. Each day, he would wear a different outfit and take on a different stance of walking. He was cautious about wearing the same clothing twice, unless he decided not to follow on that day and instead immediately head off for work.

He did not know why he did this 'stalking', yet he could not stop himself from doing so. Something about his target made him follow everyday like a lost puppy, the only difference being that the lost puppy had a home. Kai hated the fact that he was attracted to a person that he did not know and followed the person around as if he was some kind of mental psycho preying on underage children. He disliked the thought of being compared to such a person, but as much as he tried, he could not find the strength in him to give up on following the target around.

Sometimes, he would muse about his weird habit. Waking up at an ungodly hour, changing into his working attire and walking over to a café which was conveniently located just opposite the target's house. At the café, he would ask the DJ to play a certain song of which he would also muse about, comparing the lyrics to his present situation. The DJ, whom Kai had asked countless times to play that certain song, would then play it over and over again, knowing that Kai wanted to listen to the song badly.

However, the DJ was also quite sharp-eyed. He noticed how when a certain person came out of a house just opposite the café, Kai would stand up, tip him for playing the song and walk off at whichever direction the person had headed off to. At one point of time, he had confronted Kai about it, but the only answer he got was a sad look lingering in Kai's eyes, which imprinted itself forever in his head. After that incident, the DJ decided to stay out of the situation and watched as Kai went on with his daily habit.

One day, Kai realized that the target did not go out at the usual time. Instead, the target came out an hour later, decked out in office attire and walking off in the opposite direction of the university. He knew that the target had graduated and had found a job. He found himself thinking, should he continue this habit of his? The target could be considered as an adult now, and if he were to ever be caught following the person incessantly, he could get jailed for many years, considering the amount of time he had spent stalking the target. He sighed and stood up, tipped the DJ on his way out and walked into the bustling streets. It was probably time to grow up, like his target, and say goodbye to his everlasting infatuation.

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait…I already am)_

* * *

R & R, thank you! If you find any faulty areas, just tell me and I'll hone in on them! 


End file.
